Am I Freaking Dreaming?
by Vspell
Summary: Laura wanted to read her book, not wake up in Hogwarts... wait, this is a freaking dream come true!


_**I do not own HP, Just Laura. If you have noticed I have other stories, I am still working on, but I keep getting new ideas. For now I will go with whichever one gets more reviews is the one I will work on.**_

"What do you think she was doing out by the lake?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're the one that found her, aren't you?"

"Well yea but she was passed out cold when I saw her!"

She blinked slowly as the voices registered to her, they sounded familiar. She tried to remember where she had heard them but nothing came to her.

"Oh, look, she's awake, hey Pete, go get Madame Pomfrey!" She looked to the side of the bed to see a group of three boys, two with black hair one with brown/blonde. The shortest of the black haired boys had round glasses and hazel eyes, along with very messy hair. They were all wearing robes, black ones with red and gold trim. The tallest boy had longer black hair, hazel grey eyes and lean muscles. The third boy had brown/blonde hair, blue eyes that seemed to have amber flecks in them and had quite a few scars.

The boy with round glasses and hazel blue eyes came up and smiled. "Hey, I'm James Potter, and those two behind me are Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin."

She blinked once more, this was very strange… shaking her head she looked around herself, only to frown. The room looked like the infirmary in Hogwarts from Harry Potter… she turned to stare at the boy who had spoken before. "Did you just say your name was James Potter?"

He nodded and pointed towards the other dark haired boy, Sirius. "And he found you out by the lake last night."

"Alright, out, all of you out! I will not have you harassing my patient!" A woman who was dressed oddly like the nurse from the same books as the infirmary bustled in and shooed the boys, and as one they left, sneaking glances at her on their way.

"Where am I?"

The nurse, she supposed had to be Madame Pomfrey, paused her work with vials on the bedside. "Hogwarts, do you know what happened to you?"

She flopped back onto the bed and sighed. "Not quite, so, erm, could I speak with the Headmaster?"

She crossed her fingers, hoping that this wasn't all a dream or a giant prank.

"Well yes dear, once you drink this I am going to let him in." She handed over a small vial of purple liquid and headed towards the doors.

She brought the vial to her lips and downed it, grimacing at the taste. "Ah, the taste of potions never does get better." She looked towards the doors, fighting a smile. Albus Dumbledore standing just a few feet away from her, she really hoped this wasn't a dream. "Now, as you may, or may not know, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School, the school you are in at the moment." At her nod of affirmation he continued as he sat in the chair near her bed. "Now that you know who I am, would you enlighten me with your name, and how you came to be out on the school grounds?"

Taking a deep breath as she sat up she looked at him straight in the eyes. "My name is Laura Lasko, to be honest, I have no clue how I got here either."

He nodded as if he was expecting that answer. "I see, perhaps Miss Lasko, you could tell me what you remember doing last?"

Laura nodded, "Well, I remember wanting to stay outside, my father was upset with me, so I grabbed a book of mine and went out to the woods near our house. I remember opening my book, then nothing until I woke up here."

He frowned, "Was it a new book?"

Laura shook her head; it had actually been the first Harry Potter book. "Not quite, I had read it several times. In fact this may sound odd, but it was a book about… well about your future." She paused, and then took a deep breath, speaking fast so he wouldn't interrupt her. "I won't tell you about your future of course, meddling with time is never good. But it was set, roughly twenty years from now."

He leaned forward and looked into her eyes, almost as if he were looking into her soul, nodding after a while. "Well Miss Lasko, we found a wand near you, so I have a theory. I think when you opened the book, it sent you here, and as you still have the knowledge of the book, I can only guess that you are supposed to change something, or make sure other things happen."

Laura looked to the stand next to her, and then picked up the wand that was sitting there, a very warm feeling spread up her arm.

"I suppose that means that, as the wizarding world is fiction where you are from, when the book sent you here, it made you a witch. Did the book happen to explain how to control your magic?"

Laura took a deep breath, thinking back through all of the books as carefully as she could in the short amount of time she had at the moment. No, it didn't, but then how did she just know? She wasn't sure how, but if the book made her a witch and gave her a wand, why wouldn't it give her the knowledge to use them? "Well, sir, I have a theory of my own. I think when the book made me a witch, and gave me this wand, it gave me the knowledge to use them without harming myself accidently, otherwise I would have to use the time I would have used to accomplish whatever task I was set, to learn everything and get a handle on my powers."

He nodded, as if he expected it, that or he wasn't too surprised with it. "Now, would you be in school still? You do not seem to be much older than most of our seventh years."

She smiled, "Actually last week was my birthday, and I just turned seventeen."

"Well in that case you would be welcome to attend Hogwarts for your final year that is if it is what you wish to do. We will give you some money and let you mail order the things that you will need, think of it as a scholarship for people from an alternate universe." He smiled, and Laura couldn't help but chuckle at his little joke.

"Thank you, I've always wanted to attend Hogwarts…"

"Well, we shall say you are a transfer from Salem's witches Institute in America, if my guess at your accent is correct."

She nodded and watched as he stood and headed towards the door. "I will send the Head Girl in to help you order your things, and in the morning after breakfast I will have her take you up to my office so we can get you sorted."

She grinned, and then paused. "Sir, how late in the school year is it?"

"Only the first day of classes, then it is the weekend. Now get some rest, because after classes today I suspect that you will have a few visitors."

Laura sat back on the bed, this was her dream come true, she was in Hogwarts, a witch, with the marauders, and most of all, away from her father.


End file.
